<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knight In Shining Armour by sonnetscribes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576479">Knight In Shining Armour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetscribes/pseuds/sonnetscribes'>sonnetscribes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetscribes/pseuds/sonnetscribes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Another reason for you to think of me when it rains, huh?”</p><p> <i>Day 3 of AAside Rarepair Week: Rain</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayasaka Kohei/Goryo Yuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knight In Shining Armour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s raining.” Yuto remarked, as Kohei helped to get him into his coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohei glanced out into the darkness. It was more of a drizzle, but it could get heavier at any moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t suppose you have an umbrella?” Kohei chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess we’ll have to run to the train station.” His boyfriend flashed him a huge grin, preparing to step out into the rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing like a dash in the rain after dinner to strengthen our bonds.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start with a brisk walk!” Yuto grabbed his hand, and soon they were walking in the rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d checked the weather forecast today. There was nothing about rain. But he knew better than anyone how unpredictable the weather was. Kohei usually had a foldable umbrella with him, but Futa had forgotten his. Of course, Kohei would rather be the one caught in the rain and be sick than risk Futa getting ill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” Kohei was pulled out of his thoughts when the warmth of Yuto’s hand disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walking is boring.” Yuto declared, before he ran a few steps ahead and started spinning around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you doing a twirl?” Kohei was not unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look good doing it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Astoundingly good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he watched Yuto play in the rain, he remembered that they passed by a convenience store on their way to the restaurant, so he could get an umbrella there if the rain got heavier. After all, that was what he did before the first time he talked to Yuto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always think of you when it rains.” Yuto had come back to him, the raindrops trailing down his face making it seem like he was crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of the first time we met?” Kohei reached out, wiping them away. It was a futile attempt, for they were replaced the moment he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was raining too. I was freezing. And then! My knight in shining armour appeared with an umbrella. Come run with me, my knight.” Yuto tugged on his hand, dragging up through the streets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohei laughed, letting himself get pulled along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a big thing for him. He was approaching a traffic light after school. It was raining. Everyone had their umbrellas out. Well, almost everyone. There was a man, arms around himself, his hood up as he waited to get across the road. It was only natural for him to go up to him and shelter him from the rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Yuto peeked out of his hoodie, Kohei knew who he was. A look of recognition dawned on Yuto’s face as well. Thinking back, was there a blush on his face? Kohei was pretty sure the other man stumbled over his words as he thanked him too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One would think you’ll keep an umbrella with you at all times, after getting caught in the rain that day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were at the station now, Yuto slightly out of breath since they had to run when they got close to the station because of the downpour. He shook his head, casting water droplets onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if I did that, you’re not going to have a chance to shelter me from the rain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s a compelling reason not to carry an umbrella… Hello? Earth to Yuto?” Kohei waved a hand in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-kohei, your shirt is, uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick glance downwards showed him the reason why Yuto was ogling him. His white shirt was now transparent thanks to the rain and plastered to his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is what happens when we run in the rain.” Kohei shrugged, not too bothered by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuto, however, was obviously quite bothered by it. He was now checking the train schedule and not looking at him. Kohei smiled, walking over and standing close behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brushing his lips against the side of Yuto’s cheek, Kohei murmured. “Another reason for you to think of me when it rains, huh?”  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The image of Yuto twirling in the rain came to me and I had to write it. (♡≧ 𓎺 ≦)=ъ ♡</p><p>Comments and kudos appreciated!</p><p>I'm on Twitter! <a href="https://twitter.com/sonnetscribes">@sonnetscribes</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>